The Puerto Rican Connection
|location = West Bohan Community Center, Fortside |reward = $1500 |fail = Wasted Busted Train gets away |unlocks = The Snow Storm Call and Collect |unlockedby = Blow Your Cover Out of the Closet (Only contacting Tom required) |todo = Go to the Algonquin Bridge. The target is on that train. Follow the train and take him out when he gets off. The target got off the train. Take out the targets. }} The Puerto Rican Connection is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to Niko Bellic by Manny Escuela. Plot In the cutscene, Manny is watching the video of himself and claims it doesn't make him look "street". He then asks Niko to kill some of his former friends who have been mocking him and his new film. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the Algonquin Bridge. *The target is on that train. Follow the train and take him out when he gets off. *The target got off the train. *Take out the targets. Walkthrough Manny's former friends are on a subway train, so Niko drives to Broker and waits for the train to pass over the Algonquin Bridge, where he follows it to Schottler Station. Once at the station, make your way to the platform and eliminate the three targets. They are carrying pistols, so full health is recommended but not required, as a weapon such as a Micro-SMG will be sufficient. It is possible to eliminate the targets while still riding the train via drive-by in a motorcycle. The player can get into the elevated route at the Hove Beach Station while riding a bike. If the player doesn't kill them when they get off the train, they will get into a car and the player must follow them until they arrive at the back of the Burger Shot Broker branch. The player can keep following them to the destination by keeping a distance. If the player gets too close, they will get spooked and will become hostile and shoot on sight. If the player destroys their car before they arrive to it, they'll automatically become hostile and will try to attack the player and/or run away as soon they get off the train. Their Emperor cannot be jacked, either. However, it can be pushed far away with another vehicle and the targets will still walk towards it despite the distance. After this, Niko will cut his ties with Manny. Enemies *Spanish Lords Video Walkthrough Deaths *Spanish Lords members (deceased) - Killed by Niko for disrespecting Manny. Afterwards *Niko will call Manny, who will reply that "he will thank him in all his acceptance speeches". *Elizabeta will call, asking for help with Little Jacob. *An anonymous caller will text Niko and ask him to meet at the pier in Castle Gardens. *Although irrelevant, Brucie Kibbutz will text Niko to shop at Perseus for some "VIP clothes." *The random characters, Ilyena, Hossan, Sara and Pathos become available. Trivia *The mission is an obvious homage to the film The French Connection, in which Gene Hackman, playing a New York cop, chases a hitman on an elevated train in identical fashion. Similarly, there is a mission in GTA Online called The Los Santos Connection, likewise a reference to the film. **On its way, the train passes Hove Beach station, but will not call there. In the aforementioned film, the conductor of the train doesn't stop at a station under the hitman's orders, so this may be a reference. *In the beginning cutscene, Manny says "I'm a Lord, not a Lady", referring to a show in another Rockstar game, Max Payne. *The train travels on the wrong side of the tracks, an error also found in the missions Three Leaf Clover and For the Man Who Has Everything. *This mission is similar to the mission Snail Trail, since both involve following a train to take out a passenger when it arrives. *This mission is also similar to the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas mission Wrong Side of the Tracks since both Niko and Carl follow the train and kill their enemies (Carl by bike and Niko by car). Navigation }} de:The Puerto Rican Connection es:The Puerto Rican Connection pl:The Puerto Rican Connection ru:The Puerto Rican Connection Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions